Energy providers such as utility companies typically manage distribution of electricity or power for various sectors (or regions) of a power grid, while consumers (e.g., commercial, industrial, residential consumers, etc.) receive electricity directly or indirectly from such energy providers over the power grid. Currently, there is an ever growing motivation to reduce energy consumption for both energy providers and consumers. For example, reducing energy consumption can reduce costs, operating expenses, environmental impact, preserve resources, and the like.
Moreover, energy consumption is often driven, in large part, by heating and cooling demands. Accordingly, some energy providers attempt to distribute energy saving tips to their consumers to help reduce energy consumption (e.g., by adjusting thermostat temperatures, etc.). However, some approaches to distribute energy saving information are often ineffective. For example, the energy saving information may not provide relevant information or even target receptive consumers.